


Cancelled Valentine dinner

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 3





	Cancelled Valentine dinner

You tried your best to support your science nerd boyfriend   
But here you were at a party bored sitting on the couch next to him and he had his around your shoulder and he squeezed skin, you felt his other hand creeping up your innerthigh.

\- Christ, Bri.. You tease. .   
He gaved you a smile and jumped up from the sofa and started to mingle again 

Feeling even more frustrated you decided to grab one more drink  
You saw him thru all the people he was handsome tonight, even more sexy than usual   
Black blazer with white thin stripes   
He was tall, his bouncy curls maked him look even taller  
You were so proud of him.. He had finished his exam 

But

He had promised you the valentine date which was tonight..   
He knew that..   
You could not get mad at him tho.. Just little horny.. 

You touched your lips and tried to make eyecontact with him   
Impossible   
That is it perhaps you should go and get him yourself   
You made your way thru the crowd and made sure to wiggle your hips as you walked.   
You wrapped your arms around him from behind and snaked around so you bounced your breast and hips against him as he danced  
You felt he was hard  
You whined

\- Bri ... can we go.. cannot wait  
His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest  
You took his arm and forced your way thru all the people to the bathroom   
\- I am desperate Bri ... Please touch me you phanted as you locked the door.  
Before he could say anything, you pinned him against the door and your hips bucked against his.  
Your lips crashed together and your tounge plunged in and met his tounge   
You moaned as the kiss deepened, he finally grabbed your ass, swirled you around and pushed you to the door   
He fumbeled with his belt while kissing down your throat   
You placed a hickey on his neck and grabbed his head to push him closer to your breasts his eager tounge licked your hard nipples  
He groaned as he grinded against you, forcing your legs apart.   
\- Fuck, baby, ‘m so hard.   
You could feel it strained thru his clothes   
\- Missed you Bri ....you have studied so much.. I have thought about you every day   
\- While touching yourself? He smirked and started to circle your clit.. Oh your fuckin Minx, he whined hoarsely, I want you now!

You looped your legs around his waist and he ran a finger through your soaking core. He licked his fingers, making you gasp.  
He moans long and low at your chest, taking your lips in a sloppy heated kiss that made you dizzy, enough to ignore the pain of the door on your back. He grabbed his cock pumped it in his hand before dragging it through your folds. You moaned loudly at the feeling of his tip brushing your clit.  
He shoved into you. Your mouth fell open in a loud gasp. He gave you no time to adjust at all before fucking you roughly into the door. You held on tight to him and he brought one hand to your clit right away, rubbing frantically.  
\- Oh.. Shit.. B.. Briii you cried.   
The door thumped loudly behind your back. He was so impossibly hard and needy.  
\- You like that they can all hear us, do you ? He groaned into your ear. His thrusts picked up their pace as he slammed into your G spot over and over again, making a tight coil in your stomach.  
You couldnt think from the way his body felt against yours, how one hand roamed your skin and grabbed your breasts while the other one kept teasing your wetness around your clit, You were caught in a hot daze, the way his thrusts were messy and still hitting that same spot over and over, your walls squeezed on him.  
He came suddenly with a loud groan and the sensation was enough to trigger your own orgasm, door pounding painfully into your back and legs digging into his hips  
\- F.. ffuck, he groaned   
You opened your eyes, smiled, and gave him another passionated kiss, You were sure you looked totally fucked. Everyone had probably heard your cries of pain and pleasure and his animalistic low grunts.   
He slipped out of you and wiped his cock and your inner thighs with damp toilet paper  
\- Sooo... Do I still owe you for the Valentine dinner love?   
\- Oh Bri.. You have not even started on the main course yet..   
You smiled wickedly as he opened the door, pushing you back to the party.


End file.
